the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 114
Pan Post 114 takes place in the aftermath of Pan Post 113 in the Stronghold of Powerplayers where Highemperor checks on his daughters. The rampage of the Space Bus Driver has hit them all very hard and for a moment Highemperor believed Too-Good-For-This-Sinful-World Daughter #1 was dead. He then makes a pledge to seek and destroy the Space Bus Driver just before Chimaat enters. She sees that her father is, again, making the pledge to destroy the Space Bus Driver and begins taking bets from the daughters for how long the pledge will last before he, again, forgets about it. Post ''Highemperor'''' hobbles up from the floor as the dust settles. He surveys his great hall within the Stronghold, holding back the rush of fear for the safety of his infinite number of daughters as he calculates through the roll call in his head.'' Highemperor: "...Elven Daughter #436, #Heinyrian Daughter #Aleph-Null, Real Doll Daughter #i, Too-Good-For-This-Sinful-World Daughter #1..." His fear starts showing the better of him when he can't find TGFTSW Daughter #1. Highemperor: "Oh no, it can't be... no... NOOOOOOOOO--" A sickingly-adorable blonde-haired girl coughs behind him. Too-Good-For-This-Sinful-World Daughter #1: "Daddy?" Highemperor nearly tears up in relief at seeing her, and he grabs hold of her sides with near-trembling joy. Highemperor: "Oh thank Me -- are you OK?" Too-Good-For-This-Sinful-World Daughter #1: "The dust from the bus made me a bit cough-y." Fury the likes of which is rarely seen burns in Highemperor's eyes as he glares at whence the bus had departed. Highemperor: "How dare it do such evil upon my beloved daughter..." Too-Good-For-This-Sinful-World Daughter #1: "Wait, no, that was just my adorabley-terminal illness which continues to plague my destiny." Apparently paying no mind to her, Highemperor continues to stare where he envisions his most hated enemy of all time (of all this hour) -- the bus -- to be. Highemperor: "Every year, that bus threatens to end the lives of my daughters..." Impossible Daughter #Point-Nine-Repeating: "And yet it fails to kill the sluttier ones every time. Highemperor: "What was that?" Impossible Daughter #Point-Nine-Repeating: "Uh, I said it bails until uh... nuttier another time?" Highemperor: "Nuttier indeed, my well-spoken daughter...nuttier every time it dares assault THE MOST POWERFUL MAN OF ALL!" Astoundingly-Generic Daughter #808017424794512875886459904961710757005754368×10^ 9: "Here we go again..." Highemperor: "I vow, upon this New HighAeon's Day, with all my TRANSFINITE MIGHT AND RIGHTEOUS WRATH, I WILL END THE REIGN OF TERROR THAT IS THAT BUS!" With considerable pomp, flair, epic choral music, explosions, and most definitely not a fart, Highemperor jets off in presumable pursuit of the bus. Just then, Chimaat steps into the hall. She glances around at the wreckage. Chimaat: "Did Father declare his resolution again to end the bus?" The uncountable number of other daughters all nod their head wearily. Chimaat: "I'll be starting the betting pool this time around at three weeks." Newest Uniquely-Special-Snowflake-Dumb-As-Bricks Daughter #-6: "Three weeks until what?" Chimaat: "Until he forgets about the whole bus ordeal and goes back to conquering multiverses, of course." Only-In-Existence-So-Highemperor-Can-Have-The-Rarest-Trading-Card Daughter #1: "And nobody better be powerplaying for the winning bet this time!" Category:Post Category:Pan Post